


A Little Piece of Grace

by consultingstarkofmischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean, Castiel Saves The Day, Castiel's Grace, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Deanna Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Loss of Grace, season 10 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingstarkofmischief/pseuds/consultingstarkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's life practically becomes a scene in the Lord of the Rings, but when is her life ever normal. Especially since, hey, she's a demon. She gets a gift that would mean the world to her. Cas has literally given everything for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again Fem!Dean-ing. Thank you again to Esme for being my beta.   
> The fic can also be read as regular Dean if you wanna switch the pronouns, take away the extra "na" from the name, and forget the hair comment. I was inspired by Holly, an awesome meta writer from tumblr. Check her out, and the inspiration post is here:  
> http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/97911559422/fem-deancas-au-where-cas-gives-deanna-her-grace

Deanna often found herself playing with the small phial that was the pendant to her necklace. Its bright blue glow and warmth now a familiar comfort to her. Now it was one of her greatest possessions, thinking about it brought a smile to her face. It hung similarly to the amulet that she had received from Sam years ago, but no longer had. This necklace had a much greater significance to her.

 

It was the last piece of Cas's grace that hung around her neck and rested comfortably on her chest.

 

Weeks ago everything changed between them. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

Cas had been able to gain his grace back using an old Enochian spell found in one of the rarest and oldest books kept deep in the Bunker's library collection, this while at the end of the search for a way to cure her from being demonified by the Mark of Cain. Cas had found that an angel's grace could completely cure her, heal her, turn her human again and erase the Mark.

 

The two events actually happened almost simultaneously.

 

While Cas was hunting for a cure, Deanna was hunting Cas to stop him and Sam was hunting for Deanna. She had only escaped from her little brother a few days before and was still trying to shake off the effects of him pumping her up with human blood to curb the demonic urges that fueled her.

 

Deanna had just stumbled upon Cas finishing the spell, as he looked up from the bowl containing the spells ingredients his blue eyes locked on to Deanna's. The next moment Cas glowed with a bright light filling him up, his luminous grace returning to what is now his body. It was so bright that Deanna had to turn away, instincts telling her if she didn't she'd burn her eyes into blindness.

 

Next thing she knew was Cas tackling her, knocking down the table he was working on, scattering the objects on it around them and pinned her to the ground. The human blood that remained in her veins weakening her enough for him to overpower her just barely.

 

She tried bucking him off of her, but his newly returned angel strength held her secure. She growled in anger baring her teeth, her long blond hair strown wildly around her head, her eyes going jet black and her face threatening.

 

“Please... Deanna.” He begged staring deep into her eyes despite the lack of pupil, his pain leaking through.

 

She felt something buried deep within her stir and break a little with the rawness in his rough voice. Her eyes switching back and forth from jet black to her natural green, betraying her feelings to the surface. The strength of her fighting against him lessened.

 

Castiel built up his power within him, his eyes glowing the same blue luminescence that had filled the room earlier. She saw the shadows of his dark wings spread out behind him. He was the same powerful presence that she had first met in the barn years ago. He was truly a sight to behold. The angel took one of his hands and cupped her face tenderly, and lowered his head to kiss her. His grace passing between their lips. It was like lightning flowing through her.

 

Bewildered, she kissed back, feeling his grace spread throughout her body and burn away the demonic taint from her soul, her humanity reawakened. The red Mark of Cain seared away, healing blue light filling her forearm in its place removing the source of the darkness with her.

 

“I choose you,” he whispered to her as the kiss ended. He let up from pinning her down to bringing them both to their knees in front of each other.

 

He still had some grace left. His eyes holding its light, a little bit still contained inside him. The human blood in her system helped the process, making it that curing her didn't take all of his grace.

 

Cas closed his eyes, after grabbing a small empty glass phial that had rolled near them from the knocked down table and took a deep breath. He blew what was left of his angelic essence into the small container in his hand, bottling it up.

 

He tucked that phial into her hand, closing her fingers around the container. She could still feel the thrum power inside, the warmth that lightly radiated from it, and the light from it seeped through her fingers. She stared at the again former angel with wide surprised eyes, he had given her that last piece that remained a reminder of the power that Cas now no longer had.

 

A small, "Cas?" escaped her lips.

 

She threw her arms around his neck, her lips on his again.

 

The little piece of grace was a symbol that a piece of him would always be with her no matter what.

 

His actions had turned him human, him choosing to be human with her and for her.

 

Since when had her life become so Lord of the Rings-ish?

 

At least that meant that she was badass Aragorn.

 

She pulled back, the both of them smiling at each other, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

 

She would now wear that phial on a cord around her neck. It would always remind her just how much Cas truly loved her.

 

And she was going to keep it forever.

 

They both decided to take a few days for themselves and to acclimate to being human again. Days filled with delicious burgers with pie for dessert, watching Lord of the Rings (Cas quoting certain parts that brought a smile to her face), sleeping while holding each other in the nicest motel room they could get (though nothing would later beat them sharing her memory foam, it now remembered him too). And perhaps a lot of kissing in the back seat of the newly washed Impala and then anything else they wanted to do.

 

They eventually made their return to the Bunker, now a place that they all could call home.

 

After being thoroughly doused in holy water, demon trap and everything else tested and lastly harassed by salt to prove that no she wasn't a demon anymore, she hugged her little brother tightly. Sam's arms wrapped around her, shaking, quiet tears of relief escaping. And he held Deanna close making up for lost time and love.

 

Deanna wasn't gonna admit it any time soon, but oh did she cry into her brother’s shoulder. She remembered curling her hands tightly on the back of his flannel shirt. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and the biggest bone crushing hug ever.

 

"Damn, Sammy," Deanna choked out. "I...I missed you too."

 

Sam pulled back, smiling and he noticed both her new jewelry and hers and Cas's intertwined hands as they walked in. After what they had been through, Deanna wasn't going to deny herself from being with her own guardian angel, she wasn’t going to hold back.

  
And at that moment, life was actually pretty awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and reviews are appreciated. They make me feel fluffy.


End file.
